


Simple Instructions

by w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Kinktober, M/M, Rough Sex, Submission, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r/pseuds/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r
Summary: "I never said you could sit on the couch" Steve says in the fake sweet voice that Tony has learnt Steve only uses it when he wants Tony to behave. Tony bats his eyelashes hoping that Steve will let him off this one time, knowing fully well that, that's not how this works. "But I don't wanna sit on the floor again," he argues.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949065
Kudos: 50





	Simple Instructions

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally 10 minutes to post this holy shit

**Kinktober Day 4 - Submission**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Giving up complete control over what he does with his body and mind is something he never thought he'd be into, but here he is, kneeling at Steve's feet ready for his every command. 

Steve had been watching TV not paying much mind into what Tony was doing, he's still new to the whole kink and dominating thing but it seems to make Tony happy and he'd do anything to make him smile. He glanced down at Tony and takes in the sight, collared and leashed, sitting patiently. He just hopes that, that's how it goes for the rest of the day.

Tony tends to get bratty when he doesn't receive attention after a certain amount of time and right now Steve hasn't given him attention in about ten minutes, but it seems that Tony doesn't mind. That's what Steve thought until Tony stands up and sits on the couch out of turn, Steve looks at with a questioning gaze. "The floor was getting uncomfy" he says timidly as Steve's gaze goes from confusing to stern.

"I never said you could sit on the couch" Steve says in the fake sweet voice that Tony has learnt Steve only uses it when he wants Tony to behave. Tony bats his eyelashes hoping that Steve will let him off this one time, knowing full well that, that's not how this works. "But I don't wanna sit on the floor again," he argues. 

Steve turns his body toward him and folds his arms over his chest, "Tony, I'm only going to say this once, so you better listen carefully," he pauses and looks directly into Tony's eyes, "I didn't give you permission to sit on the couch, so get off it,". Tony looks at him and smiles "Make me" he says smugly.

Steve stands up and grabs his leash, forcing him to stand up, he uses his index finger and tilts Tony's face up "You are really pushing it today" Steve said dominantly. He pulls Tony to their bedroom and places him over his lap. "Because you've decided to misbehave, I'm going to punish you" Steve says putting his hand over Tony's ass, "I wonder how many spanks you should get" he says pretending to be in thought. 

"Um, five" Tony says quietly, "Alright then, Ten it is, you better count these because everytime you miss one I'll start over" He says, whispering the last part into Tony's ears. He pulls up Tony's skirt and with one quick motion smacks him hard on his right asscheek, "One!" Tony yelps out. 

Another swift motion and he hits Tony hard on his other asscheek, causing him to moan, "Two!" He cries out. Steve repeats the motion three more times but on his thighs, he rubs Tony's ass, massaging the red hand prints and prepping him for the other five that's to come. Tony sobs out as the sixth one lands harshly on his ass, barely managing to call out the number. By the time they're done, Tony's thighs and ass are a sea of red hand prints.

Steve pulls him up and kisses his forehead, he notices Tony bulge and another idea springs into his head, pulling Tony up to eye level and whispers praise into his ear before biting his earlobe, "I see you've got yourself a problem babe" he says seductively. 

Tony's keens as Steve continues to whisper into his ear, "You're punishment into over yet" he says and Tony blushes, "I'm gonna fuck you tonight and you're not allowed come until I say so" Steve says smugly, Tony's eye widen as the realisation of what that means sinks into his brain. 'Steve is gonna fuck me and I cant come' the words swinning around in his head. 

"Get on the bed", Steve demands and Tony makes his way over to the bed and lays on his back. Steve crawls on top of him, his hand palming Tony through his boxers making him moan, Steve kisses him softly in contrast to what his hand is doing, Tony leans into the kiss happily. 

Steve's mouth travels down Tony's face leaving kisses on his cheek and jaw, until he get to his neck, using his tongue he licks Tony's neck causing him to buck his hips in pleasure, Steve finds the sweet spot and clamps down, sucking, biting and licking around it as Tony cries out in pleasure. He continues this in other spots of his neck, marking him up to show Tony whose boss. 

He stops what he's doing and leaves to get some lube and Tony lays there panting and wet, he returns quickly enough and proceeds to squirt some lube on his fingers, he pulls Tony boxers down and teases his rim making the shorter man shudder. Steve slowly inserts two fingers and curls them upward moving them to and fro, making sure to hit Tony's sweet spot. Tony's back arches as Steve finger fucks him roughly, abusing his prostate without a single care.

He uses him other hand and strokes Tony's cock, making the pressure in his stomach build up, Steve can tell that Tony is close but of course he wouldn't let him come that easily, just as Tony is about to come Steve's fingers still and he stops stroking making Tony whine out at the loss. "Remember what I said," Steve reminds him and Tony huffs out. He pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his cock. 

They groan in unison as Steve bottoms out, he doesn't give Tony much time to adjust before pulling out and quickly fucking into him and hitting his prostate head on, "Fuck, Steve, please," Tony begs knowing that he won't last much longer if Steve continues like this, "Please what?" Steve pants out.

The sound of moaning fills the room as the rhythmic slapping of skin acts like an echo. "Fuck please Steve, I'm gonna come" Tony begs as the feeling of heat coils over his stomach, "You better not," Steve growls out. He grabs Tony's red cock and strokes it only adding to the pressure Tony feels and before he can warn Steve, he's coming all over his hands, white, hot and sticky. 

Steve slows down and looks at Tony, whose face is red, and frowns, "You didn't listen" is all Steve says before his fucking into Tony again, brushing over his overstimualed prostate. Tony cries out in pain and pleasure, his dick hardening again painfully. Steve notices and takes his cock into his hand and strokes making him sob out. 'If Tony can't listen to simple instructions then I'm going to make this torture' he thinks as he watches Tony come again with a loud cry.

Steve is still fucking him fast and brought by thr time Tony has came for the fourth time, not giving him any time to recover, he can feel his own orgasm creeping up on him, Tony beneath him whimpering and whining that hell listen better next time, with a few slowly and staggering thrust he comes into Tony with load and satisfying groan. 

He pulls out slowly not wanting to overstimulate any more, he watches as the come slows drips out of Tony red and abused rim. He smiles to himself and then looks at Tony, his tear tracks going all the way down to his neck, he looks about wrecked and Steve loves it. He pick him up bridal styles and carries him to the bathroom all the while whispering sweet nothing and praise into his ear, he gets the bath going and strips Tony down and places him in the warm water. 

"I love you" 

"I love you too baby" 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Critics are heavily welcome 
> 
> Kudos and comment to save a life :)


End file.
